The Falchion's Heir
by Gamer95
Summary: After an incident involving the portals, Lucina ends up in an unfamiliar world. She adjusts to modern society relatively well...But there is one more thing she must adjust to: motherhood. She may have successfully saved the future of her world, but does she have what it takes to save a broken, abused little boy from himself?
1. Chapter 1

A woman with shoulder length blue hair dressed in clothing that would allow her freedom of movement was heading to the Outrealms, the hot springs to be more specific, ever since the death of the Fell Dragon Grima there hasn't been much to do, so this woman decided to see the world and help those that are in need. This woman is Lucina, the heiress to the Ylisse throne, after traveling back in time she and her friends as well as her father's group had successfully defeated Grima and had secured a future that will be prosperous but it was not without sacrifice [i]Gerome...[i] she thought sadly, the wyvern rider had died shortly after the two confessed their love for each other, he took an arrow to protect Lucina but was fatally wounded, the healers tried to save him but it was too late. A single tear fell down the young woman's face. No amount of consoling from anyone, from her friends and comrades to her own father, would ever truly quell the emptiness she now felt. She looked up to see that she had arrived at the Outrealm Gate and standing next to it was Anna, or at least one of her sisters.

"Welcome! How can I help you today?" Anna asks.

"I'm...going to the hot springs..." Lucina mumbled softly.

"Okay, here's your Outrealm Pass, be sure to return it when you return here." Anna said as Lucina steps through the portal "I wonder if I should've told her that the gate's been on the fritz? Nah, I'm sure that nothing's bad going to happen." Anna said as she daydreams of vast amounts of gold and get rich quick schemes.

Lucina noticed something seemed a little off about the portal...She couldn't quite put her finger on it, however... The moment she steps through the portal it was too late and she was spinning violently through it, soon it was too intense and she passed out from the trip.

The bluenette ended up dumped unceremoniously outside of the portal, in an entirely unfamiliar world...

"Oi! What's this then? Someone dressed in a costume?" a male's voice spoke leaning over the unconscious fighter, seeing as there was no one around the man gently picked up Lucina and heads to his car with the intent on taking the young woman to a nearby hospital. Lucina let out a subconscious groan at being picked up. The man spoke softly "It's okay I'm taking you to a hospital." the man spoke carrying her unconcerned with the weapon at her side thinking it was a prop.

And so...

Lucina groaned as her eyes opened. She winced and covered her eyes when she saw a bright light in front of her eyes. Lucina winces as she slowly sits up and when she sees a pair of tubes entering her arm she freaks out and starts to remove the offending tubes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A man nearby exclaimed. "Easy there!" Lucina whips her head to see a young man in a white coat trying to calm her down.

"Who are you and where am I?" Lucina demanded.

"I'm a doctor, it's okay. You're in the hospital, getting treatment."

Lucina calms down a bit but is a bit wary of the man "And you are?" she asks him.

"My name is William Abernathy." the man said he looked to be in his mid twenties with black hair and blue eyes "Coincidentally, when we were examining you we noticed something about your left eye." the doctor said referring to Lucina's Mark of the Exalt that she inherited.

Lucina frowned and covered it with her hand. "Oh? Interesting..."

"Yes, I was wondering if you can tell me anything about it for your medical records." he asks.

"It's a birthmark, the location varies, my father's is on his right forearm and my aunt had hers on her forehead. What do you mean by medical records?" she asks him.

"You know...Your medical history. Care or treatments you've received in the past."

"I'm afraid I don't have any." Lucina replied.

"I see...You've never been to a hospital, then?"

"I haven't. I've been...lucky..."

"Okay then, I suppose that we'll have to fill out the proper forms here. Your name please?" he asks.

"Lucina."

"And your last name?"

Lucina paused for a moment before answering "Naga." she replied in honor of the Divine Dragon. And so the questions continued, some of them were easy to fill out but others like her date of birth she could not claiming partial amnesia. Soon enough, the Q &amp; A ended.

"Well from what we saw, you are suffering from partial amnesia, you said you had no idea how you wound up in that field alone right?" William asks, Lucina nods in confirmation "Well aside from a minor concussion you seem to be in perfect health. You're free to go." he said handing her a bag "Here are your clothes and your personal affects are on the table." he said before pulling out a card "This is my card, call the number if you have any questions." he said before leaving Lucina alone to change. The young woman sighed in relief when she put her clothes back on. It was a relief to be out of that uncomfortable hospital gown...Now this begged the question...Where in the world was she?

Eleven months later...

Lucina looked outside and it looked that today was going to be bitterly cold, she got dressed and headed outside the apartment building she was staying at, she shivered a bit _'By naga, this place is as fierce as a Ferox winter, and twice as fierce...'_ Lucina thought as she was headed towards her job as a sales clerk, she looks to her left and decides to cut through the park having used this route a few times in the past when she wanted to arrive early. Lucina began to think about her friends back in Ylisse and how she managed to adapt in the eleven months she had been here.

She smiled as she remembered Robin had worked painstakingly to find a way to communicate with her. It had worn her out, but she was grateful that her friends all knew that she was okay, and living a relatively peaceful life.

Flashback, four months prior...

Lucina groaned at the amount of groceries that she is forced to carry into her apartment, with a "Umpth" she deposits the food on the table and began the long process of putting the food in the refrigerator "I swear these people eat way too much." Lucina frowned at seeing a heavily overweight man, his horse-like wife and son making a spectacle of themselves in the grocery store she was shopping in. She sighed and shook her head, stepping away from the annoying family. She had been in the dairy section...when she felt something lightly bump into her. Blinking, she turned to see a small child with black hair and thick, breaking glasses looking up at her nervously, holding a tub of ice cream. Before she could say anything the walrus of a man called out "Boy get that ice cream here now!" and the boy ran off like he was afraid for his life, Lucina scowled at the actions of the man.

"Excuse me sir." Lucina spoke to the man.

"Oh! Erm...Yes?" Vernon replied as he turned to the bluenette.

"I was curious as to that child you just yelled at." she tells him.

"Well, you see...I'm just having a stressful day." Vernon replied. "I got demoted at work today."

"Really? Still it is no excuse to vent your frustration out on him." Lucina said frowning.

Vernon's face turned purple for a moment, then he plastered on a smile. "Right you are." He replied. "I'm sorry, Harry." He placed a very firm hand on the little boy's shoulder. Lucina didn't fully notice, but Harry shuddered in pain at the contact.

"Something about that man irritates me to no end." Lucina muttered as she finishes placing food in the cupboards she heads to the door and look at the pile of mail that she received. The young woman frowned and knelt down, picking one out of the pile. "Let's see, bill, bill, advertisement, magazine subscription?" Lucina looked at the name of the magazine company and immediately blushed deeply before throwing the subscription away. "D-Doesn't seem to be anything of interest..." All of a sudden there was a brilliant flash of light and when it faded there was a large mirror standing in the living room. Lucina covered her eyes at the flash, then looked at the mirror. "What in the world...?"

"Hello! Hello! Is this thing on?" a very familiar voice spoke _'It can't be!'_ Lucina thought in shock.

The young woman sprinted to the mirror and pressed her hands against it. "Robin?!"

The image of her reflection changed into that of Robin's "Thank Naga you're alright!" Robin said happily.

"Oh my goodness, Robin! How are you doing this?! How did you find me?!"

"We had some help from Naga and Palutena." Robin replied.

"Palutena? Who's that?" Lucina asks.

"A good friend of Naga's." Robin replied. "But enough of that...Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine."Lucina then filled in Robin about what has happened to her since her arrival in this strange new world "So how long will it be before you can help me?" Lucina asks.

Robin sighed and shook her head. "We...honestly don't know..." She replied.

Lucina deflated at that "Is there anything you can do then?" Lucina asks.

Robin shook her head. "I used up a massive amount of magic just delivering this mirror to you...Be grateful that we can at least stay in contact with one another."

Lucina sighs "Well at least I can keep in contact with everyone. That's better than worrying about them." Lucina said.

Robin noticed how Lucina was acting "Thinking about Gerome?" robin guessed. Lucina looked away sadly. Robin nodded. "...Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucina sighs "I don't know if I'll able to Robin. We had just admitted that we were perfect for each other when he was struck down." Lucina said with tears starting to flow from her eyes "How is his mom taking it?" she asks the Tactician.

"Cherche? Her heart was broken...Now that she's given birth to Gerome in our own timeline, she refuses to leave his side...If she can't be near him, she gets Minerva or Virion to stay with him..."

"Maybe the Lucina of the here and now and that Gerome will lead the life he and I could never have." Lucina said.

"Perhaps..." Robin agreed. Her eyes brightened. "Would you like me to go and get your parents? They've been beside themselves with worry about you."

"I would like that." Lucina responded.

"Then I'll go get them." Robin left the room to inform Chrom and Sumia their daughter had been found.

End flashback...

Lucina smiled at the memory as she was walking carefully to avoid slipping on the ice.

Unfortunately, her little trip to memory lane had distracted her for a brief moment. That moment was enough for her to step on a small patch of ice and stumble forward, getting her upper torso stuck in a snowbank near a small park. Lucina groaned seeing as this would be the third time this month this has happened. The bluenette sighed from within her snowy imprisonment. It seemed the snow had it out for her, as she found herself falling into it in various positions quite a lot...Oh well...Time to get out now... Unbeknownst to her, a familiar little boy was watching her plight... Lucina was startled when she felt a small pair of hands grab her boot and was trying to pull her out of the confining snowbank. The little boy who had seen her was very kindhearted, and couldn't sit by while the woman was stuck in the snow. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to pull her out, and all he succeeded in doing was falling on his seat. The child looked down, feeling guilty he couldn't help, then shivered from the cold air. Lucina was curious as to who was pulling her foot, so she decided it was high time she pulled herself a might push Lucina manages to force herself out of the snowbank, she turned to see her would-be rescuer but to her surprise it was the child that bumped into her four months ago.

The young woman tilted her head and smiled. "Oh...Hello there." She said gently. Harry hesitated before responding.

"Um...H-Hi..."

"Were you the one that tried to pull me out?" Lucina asks him, nervously Harry nods "Even though you couldn't I appreciate the gesture." She noticed the state the child is in "What are you doing out here dressed like that?" she asks him.

Harry looked down at his oversized t-shirt and shivered. "I-It's the only clothes I have...U-Uncle Vernon says he can't afford to buy me better ones..."

Those words set off warning bells in Lucina's head "How about we get out of this cold, okay?" Lucina said gently.

Harry looked up at her. "B-But I can't leave the park...Any further is too far from home..." Lucina frowned, then knelt down, pulled off her cape, and wrapped it around the little boy's tiny body, hoping it would do the trick.

"It's the least I can do since you tried to help me." Lucina said.

Harry smiled at her and snuggled into the fabric. "Th-Thank you...It's...It's really w-warm..." He said softly.

"My name is Lucina, and you are?" Lucina asks the child.

"Um...I...I'm Harry..." The child replied timidly, the lower part of his face hidden in Lucina's cape. Lucina reached down and picks up Harry, he automatically hugs her allowing the warmth to be shared between the two.

Lucina let out a soft giggle at the cuddly gesture and rubbed the back of his head. "You're really quite adorable."

"N-no I'm not, I'm a freak." Harry said shocking Lucina.

"What...?" She said softly. Harry covered his mouth. "Why would you say such an awful thing about yourself...?"

"I-I'm not supposed to say." Harry stuttered. Lucina frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him...only for her eyes to widen in surprise as he let out a cry of pain. Lucina carefully removed the over sized sweatshirt to reveal he was wearing just that and a pair of shorts that were too big on his tiny frame but what she focused on was what she sees on Harry.

Her eyes widened when she saw the bruises, bumps, lacerations, and burns all over his body. What really got to her, however, were his shoulders, which were missing massive swathes of skin, revealing patches of flesh and even a little bit of raw muscle. She swore she could even see a little bone poking out...

How he was even able to stand was beyond her...He was truly a strong child...

'I'll have to talk to Robin and ask her for a few items that I left behind.' Lucina thought darkly as she carries Harry to her apartment also making a mental note to use a sick day to help Harry.

"H-Huh? Wh-Where are you taking me?!" Harry began to panic. "I can't go with you! My uncle will kill me! Please put me down, I don't want him to be mad at me!"

"Harry, your uncle is not going to know about this, I promise." Lucina said 'Not now anyway.' Lucina thought as she planned to bring his uncle to justice, sure killing him is tempting but she was taught to be better than that.

"But he'll be home any minute!" Harry was in hysterics now. "He'll make me drink the chemicals or burn me on the stove again, or-" His eyes widened. "NO! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE THAT!" Tears began to stream down his face and he began thrashing in her grip. "PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He was crying audibly at this point. "PLEASE LET ME GO! P-Please..." He was now hurting to much to struggle, and all he could do was cry helplessly. Lucina saw that she had no choice but to pinch his neck in a certain spot to render him unconscious, she learned the trick from Mirel when talking with her one day about incapacitating enemies. Lucina placed her fingers on the spot and applied enough pressure that soon enough Harry's eyes rolled back and he became unconscious. She felt absolutely terrible doing it to him, but she was going to need him to remain still as she tended to his wounds at her home. Soon Lucina returned to her apartment carrying Harry in tow she heads to the mirror that was in the living room "Robin! I need your help!" Lucina calls out. The mirror turned on, and Robin stepped forward, wearing her nightgown, looking tired.

"What is it Lucina?" Robin asks tiredly.

"Robin...Is there a way you can send me healing materials?" She gestured to Harry's who's injuries were on full display.

Robin was now fully awake and in business mode "I'll have one of the Shepherds fetch me some supplies and I'll send them to you, what in Naga's name happened to that child?" Robin said seriously.

"I have very good reason to believe he's being abused by his relatives." Lucina spat, remembering the obese man from the grocery store.

"So what are you going to do?" Robin asks.

"I'm going to make sure the proper justice is inflicted." Lucina replied. "I'll get that man imprisoned if it's the last thing I ever do."

"From what you informed me about this world that's easier said than done. You can't force him to confess and if you do then you'll be in the hot seat." Robin tells her.

"Then what would you suggest I do?" Lucina asked.

"You need to show them the injuries first, before treating them." Robin replied.

"As much as I want to disagree with you, you have a point, I'll call the police and explain to them what happened minus contacting you." Lucina said.

Robin nodded. "Good luck, Lucina. I'll have the potions ready by tomorrow."

"Thanks." Lucina said before Robin's image fades, she heads to the phone and called the police and explained the situation, moments later they arrived.

"Hello there, Miss Naga." The officer said. "We received your call."

"Thank you, he's right here asleep. I'm afraid that I had to render him unconscious when he was being hysterical." Lucina explained.

The officer nodded in understanding. "We'll have to take him to the station to verify where the wounds came from..."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asks the officer.

"Yes we do need to verify your story and what happened." the officer said.

Lucina nodded. "All right. ...But I have a request."

"Name it."

"I want legal custody of this boy afterwards."

"That's not my call Miss Naga it'll be up to the courts to decide but you can file for the right to be his guardian while we're at the station." the officer explained.

"I see." Lucina replied with a nod.

"Let me carry him." The officer said. "Wouldn't want you carelessly slipping, now, would we?" He joked. Lucina had a bad feeling he had jinxed her... But handed him Harry regardless. The officer stepped out the door, and Lucina followed, stepping carefully. It would be a highly inappropriate time to-

The instant she set foot on the steps outside, she slipped on a patch of ice and rolled down the stairs like a wheel, eventually hitting a snowbank and ending up with her legs sticking out of the top. The officer raised an eyebrow at the muffling that was heard, no doubt if Lucina was heard there would be several new curse words added to the dictionary, the officer grabs Lucina's legs and with an easy pull frees her from the snowbank.

Lucina glares at the snowbank as though it was sentient "I swear mother nature loves to screw me over somehow." Lucina said bitterly.

The officer raised a brow. "Well, seems you have a spot of bad luck with winter..." Lucina glares at the officer but doesn't say anything, she enters the back of the cruiser where Harry was sleeping, Lucina gently runs her fingers through his hair.

She climbed into the seat next to him, looked at him for a moment, then scooped him into her arms, holding him in her lap. She buckled her seatbelt as the car took off. She chuckled remembering her first time in a car when she had first entered this world...

But that was a story for another time. Right now, she needed to stay focused on getting the little boy in her lap healed up and in her care.

Soon they arrived at the police station and Harry was carried to the medical examiner. Lucina had been incredibly reluctant to put him down, but she knew she had to. As the doctor examined Harry she could not help but feel anxious about the whole situation, but she couldn't help but feel that everything will be alright.

If she did get him into her custody, she would care for him with everything she had.


	2. Chapter 2

The officer that escorted Lucina and Harry to the police station handed her a cup of coffee "Do you think that his relatives will be charged for child abuse?" she asks him.

"Oh, most undoubtedly." The officer replied. "We've found more than enough evidence in the injuries alone..."

"Sorry, I'm a bit worried for Harry, he was panicking when I tried to take him to my apartment saying that his uncle would kill him, and somehow I believe that would be literal." Lucina said.

"Understandable." The officer replied. "But once he's behind bars, he's the one who's going to be killed."

Just at that moment the Medial Examiner entered the room "I have the results of the exam." he spoke.

"What did you discover?" the officer asked him.

The man began to look grim. Lucina grew worried. "Sir? Is the child going to be okay?"

He sighs "To be honest, it's a miracle that he survived, he has multiple broken bones that were not healed right, bruised lungs, cracked ribs, malnutrition on a severe level, multiple burns across sixty percent of his body varying one to four degree burns and puncture and slash wounds consistent with a small knife." he gave the report. The officer who had brought Lucina and Harry shook his head solemnly and looked down. Suddenly, he felt a murderous aura in the air...Wordlessly, he turned to look at Lucina...

"Where...are...they?" Lucina growls.

"...Who...?" The officer replied.

"His relatives...I wish to deal with them myself..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are not going to confront them in this state, if you do I'll have to pull you in for premeditated murder which carries a life sentence." the officer said trying to talk some sense into her.

Lucina sighed and took a deep breath. "Those BASTARDS..." She growled.

"Look I know how you feel, lord knows I would get a lynch mob together and drag them to the gallows but we gotta be smart about this." the officer reasoned.

Lucina sighed. "...Is Harry going to be okay?"

The medical examiner sighs "He'll live but he spent a majority of his life abused physically and mentally, who knows how long the mental scars will heal." he said.

Lucina rose to her feet. "Tell me what I have to do to get legal custody of him."

"For now, we'll have to check to see if Harry has any other living relatives. If there are any then Harry would go to them after we check on their background. We can grant you temporary custody until the judge says otherwise." the officer said. Lucina sighed. She wanted to help Harry...With all of her heart...

The examiner spoke up "Harry is sleeping comfortably in the examination room, if you want you can stay with him until he wakes up." he suggested.

Lucina smiled and rose to her feet. "Yes...I'd love that..." Lucina follows the man into the examination room and sees Harry connected to various equipment like she once was. She felt a pain in her chest seeing him in such horrible state. She walks over to him and gently brushes his hair through her fingers, Harry shuffled towards Lucina's hand and in his sleep he says one word.

"Mommy."

Lucina smiled sadly. 'He must be dreaming about his mother...' She though as she held his hand. 'Poor little dear...' Lucina leans over and kisses Harry on the forehead near his scar. The little boy let a small smile grace his features. 'I promise you that they will pay for harming you.' Lucina thought as she watches the little boy. Harry subconsciously squeezed the hand that was holding his. Lucina smiles at how cute Harry was being and kisses him on the forehead again, she turns her head to see the officer in charge of the investigation heading her way. "Hello, officer." She said softly. "What is it?"

"We talked to the neighbors of the accused and what they told us isn't pretty." he said.

Lucina grasped at the blankets. "There's more...?" She hissed.

The officer grimaced and produced a file "This is eyewitness statements and physical evidence that we collected on the Dursleys, I figure you would want to see this since you're the one that found him." he said handing her the file.

Lucina's eyes narrowed. "If they saw this, why didn't they call you?"

"No idea, ma'am..." Lucina's eyes scanned the paper.

What she saw enraged and sickened her to no end testimony of emotional abuse, signs of physical abuse, pictures of where Harry lived and the state of where he was sleeping, the evidence was damming to say the least, Vernon seemed to place the blame on everything on Harry while praising his son Dudley as a messiah, Petunia Vernon's wife wasn't any better spoiling him to the point where Harry would be slapped for even saying a single word. And Vernon's sister Marge seems to see Harry as a living chew toy allowing and even ordering her dogs to maul him.

Lucina's fingernails dug into the document, and she began to tremble with righteous anger, teeth gritted in fury, tears streaming down her face. Finally she spoke "How could they do this to someone as innocent as this child?" Lucina asked no one.

The officer shook his head. "I have no idea..."

"...Why wouldn't the witnesses tell the police...? Do they condone these activities?"

"Each one confessed it was as though they knew but for some reason they saw it as normal, as though it was the usual. Quite frankly we're stumped as to how this happened." the officer said scratching his head "What's worse is that the family was smug about it, like they can get away with it and we can't do anything to stop them." he finished.

Lucina scowled. "They WON'T get away with it. No matter what, they are going to PAY for this!" The officer scowled but nods his head in agreement.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll give this matter all of the attention it deserves."

"If you don't mind I would like to stay with Harry until he wakes up." Lucina says.

The officer nodded. "Understood. I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you." Lucina said and the officer leaves, Lucina heads back to Harry's bed, her head full of questions; Why do this? What was the point? And most importantly, how did they get away with it for so long? These seem to be the questions that .everyone on the case is asking themselves Lucina more so. She looks at Harry wanting nothing more than to search out the monsters that harmed this child. She wished she could take him out of the bed and cradle him in her arms, like she had seen her mother and father doing to her infant self back in Ylisse... 'Mother, father. I need your support.' she thought thinking about her parents 'Please Naga, watch over this child and protect him from those that wish him harm.' she prayed to the divine dragon, it was little comfort but it gave her hope. And in times like these hope is the only thing that matters.

She once more clasped her hand on Harry's and gave it a tight squeeze of reassurance. "I'll ensure your safety..." She whispered in his ear. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groans and slowly opens his eyes, he winces as the bright florescent lights was directly above him. He blinked when he felt a hand clasped gently around his. He stiffens remembering what happened and then he started to shake thinking about what his uncle was going to do to him when he finds out that he disobeyed him.

"Shhhh...Relax." A soft, gentle voice reached his ears. Harry turns his head to see Miss Lucina sitting on a chair next to him.

"I-It's you..." He said softly. "Where am I? Uncle Vernon's gonna kill me..."

Lucina gently put her hand on Harry's shoulder "Your uncle is going to be arrested for what he did to you." she whispered to him.

Harry looked at her. "R-Really...?" He said softly. "I thought it was okay to beat me...I'm a freak...I'm not human...I'm not even an animal...I'm just...a freak..." Lucina tightened her grip on Harry's hand, and felt the salty tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Harry, your uncle has lied to you for years, it is NOT okay to beat you. You are not a freak, you are a human being like the rest of us." Lucina said.

"But-" Lucina gently took him out of the bed and pulled him into a tight hug, running her fingers through his hair.

"Harry, you no longer have to return to those people." Lucina said.

"B-But it's the only home I've ever known..." Harry replied softly. "Where am I gonna live?"

"Well you can stay with me until we find you a better place, okay?" Lucina replied.

"But...But why...? Why do you want someone like me in your house...?"

"Because you matter Harry, you've been abused and broken and no one deserves that." Lucina said.

"But-" Harry was interrupted when Lucina held him closer, pulling him into her bosom.

"Harry, you don't have to go back there anymore." Lucina said softly.

"I-I'm so confused..." Harry buried his face into her chest, clutching tightly to her clothes. "So...c-c-confused..."

"Let it all out Harry, no one will blame you." Lucina said comfortingly.

"B-But I can't-I'm not supposed to...I...I...I wanna, but...I..."

"Please Harry? For me?" Lucina said softly and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"B-But-"

"Harry...Shhh..." Tears were flowing down the little boy's face as he tried desperately to keep them at bay. And like a dam breaking so did Harry's feelings, he finally gave in and started to cry.

He buried his face into Lucina's chest and let out all of the pain and suffering he had been suffering throughout his young life. "Wh-Why is it so hard?!" He sobbed.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know." Lucina said sadly thinking back to when she lost Gerome. She shook her head. This wasn't the time to be feeling sorry for herself. Harry needed her undivided attention if she was to get him to trust her. She rubbed his back, and spent the next twenty minutes hugging him tightly, rocking him back and forth and making soothing noises. Gradually, Harry's miserable sobbing died down, and he remained snuggled into the young woman's chest, his tiny shoulders trembling, occasionally letting out a soft whimper. "Look Harry, I promise that things will get better." Lucina said wishing she had her sword with her so she could show those Dursley's her 'Displeasure' about how they treated their nephew. The two of them sat in silence. "I'm sorry." Lucina said. Harry looked at her.

"Wh-Why are you sorry...?" He asked softly.

"If I had caught on the day we met in the store, I could have saved you months worth of pain..."

"You didn't know Miss Lucina, my uncle did not want anyone to know that he had a freak in his home." Harry said.

"He had three freaks in his home, NONE of which were you." Lucina said softly as she placed her hand on Harry's tiny cheek.

"It's true, he always called me 'his personal freak show' and how I didn't deserve to breathe the same air as their son." Harry insisted. The more she heard of what the Dursleys had done to Harry, the stronger her desire for blood became. Just then the medical examiner from earlier and the officer in charge of the investigation entered the room. Lucina breathed a mental sigh of relief, though she was still pissed at the Dursley's she's going to rein her anger in until she can find a proper outlet.

"So...Do you have any news to bring me?" Lucina said softly, not taking her eyes off of the little boy.

"The Dursely's lawyered up, and are refusing to answer any questions with out one." the officer said. Lucina gritted her teeth and squeezed Harry's hand tightly. The officer smirked. "It won't do them any good, though." He pulled out a video tape. "They were stupid enough to actually record everything they did to him. Apparently they got a little too much enjoyment out of torturing him..."

"Before you say anything else, is there someplace I can go here to vent my frustrations on?" Lucina asks.

The officer smirked. "Well, we do sometimes use brute force to extract information out of prisoners, and we're getting to that point now..."

"I'm not part of your police force so as much as I want to dole out the punishment needed I can't." Lucina points out.

"Worth a shot, I guess." The man shrugged. "Anyway, I don't know if there's anywhere else you can do that."

"Why not the gym? I mean it does have some heavy bags." the ME points out.

Lucina looked at Harry, forcing her best smile. "...I...have to step out for a while, Harry. But I will come back." She said softly.

"Okay." Harry said a bit sadly, Lucina gently cups Harry's chin and raising his head up to meet hers.

"Hey, I promise that I will come back." Lucina promised. "And I will NEVER leave you. No matter what. Even if I am unable to get you under my care, I will find a way to move to wherever you've been relocated to just so I can keep an eye on you."

"Really?" Harry said hopefully, eyes still glistening with tears.

Lucina smiled warmly into the eyes of the adorable little boy. "I will be a part of your life, no matter what." She kissed Harry's forehead, allowing a few seconds for her lips to linger before pulling away. Harry closed his eyes in content when her lips made contact with his head, then smiled up at her adoringly when she pulled away. Lucina gently ruffles Harry's hair "I just need to take care of something alright?" she tells him.

"Okay, Miss Lucina...Th-Thank you...For being so nice..." Lucina smiled and left the room, she managed to find an officer to tell her the location of the gym and she heads that way. Harry watched her go wistfully. He felt so much safer when she was around...But he would try to be brave. For her.

If anyone was near the gym they would be curious as to the sounds of an enraged female punching the heavy bag out of sheer hate. Lucina was pretending the punching bag was the ugly, bloated face of Vernon Dursley. She was almost wishing she had taken the officer up on his offer to beat the information out of the Dursleys. Each imaginary strike to his face was satisfying, each blow that she landed was a welcomed relief, and each hit was venting her frustrations out on someone that deserved to die right there and then. By the time she had finished, the punching bag was reduced to swiss cheese, covered in holes from all angles. Lucina stood there tired, sweaty, and feeling completely satisfied at her handiwork. She rested her hands on her knees and panted heavily. If she had had her sword onhand, the punching bag would have been decimated in mere seconds.

Then again she would have to explain the existence of said sword. 'Maybe I should tell that officer in charge of the investigation about Ylisse, it would help to have a friend in law enforcement.' Lucina thought to herself. 'Then again, there are many ways this could go wrong...I'll decide what to do about that after the Dursely's are dealt with.' she concluded as she heads to one of the showers to clean off the sweat that she built up. As she showered, she thought back to the little boy undoubtedly waiting for her in the medical room. 'Harry must be hungry, I should take him someplace to eat so that he can get to know me.' she reasoned. 'That is if he's well enough to leave yet...' She thought. She quickly dries off and redresses before heading back to where Harry was.

Harry, for his part, was sitting quietly in his hospital bed, answering the questions the police had for him. When Lucina entered the room Harry smiled and ran to her to hug her leg. Lucina blinked in surprise at the sudden weight that was thrown against her leg. She looked down and smiled when she realized who was hugging her leg.

"Hello, Harry." She said softly as she knelt down to hug him back.

"Hello Miss Lucina." Harry said, Lucina looks to the officer and the medical examiner.

"Is there any luck on finding any living relatives for Harry?" Lucina asks.

The officer shook his head. "It appears the Dursleys were the only family he had left." Lucina smiled. She had a shot...

"How soon can I be Harry's guardian?" she asks.

"Slow down now, you still have to apply."

Lucina mentally curses herself for being impatient "Will you please hand me the application forms then?" she asks politely. The officer nodded and did so.

The medical examiner cleared his throat "Harry here is well enough to leave, but he needs to rest for at least a few days." he told the woman.

"I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest." Lucina said picking Harry up just as the officer entered the room with the papers. She smiled at the sight of the papers. "All I need to do is sign these, then?"

"Remember this will grant you temporary guardianship of Harry until the Dursley's are put away." the officer said, he reached into his pocket and pulls out a business card that said "Detective L. Lawliet." he places the card on top of the papers "This has my cellphone number in case you need to contact me." he said.

Lucina smiled and accepted the paper. "Thank you." She said.

The detective looked at his watch "Well, I need to head to the captain, he'll want this report." he said taking the file "Miss Naga, please take good care of Harry." he spoke before leaving.

"You know I will..." Lucina replied softly as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "You know for a fact that I will..." Harry rested his little head on her chest.

"Um, does this mean that I get to stay with you Miss Lucina?" Harry asks.

Lucina gave Harry a soft smile. "Yes, dear. For the time being, I am your caretaker." Lucina noticed the nervous look on Harry "Harry, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you, I bet that you're hungry." she said getting a nod from him.

"But...Where's the kitchen? What am I cooking?" Lucina sighed.

"Harry, you don't have to cook okay. We're going out to eat." Lucina said

"But...I always cook..." Harry replied softly.

"Not anymore, I know that you've always cooked for your relatives but you should not be anywhere near a stove at your age. When you get older then you can start cooking." Lucina said.

Harry looked down. "Okay..." He said. This was going to take some getting used to... Lucina looks at Harry's confused form and mentally growls at how the Dursley's would get off light compared to how she would treat them. She placed a hand on his cheek and forced a smile. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Harry saw the sincerity in her eyes, and knew for absolute certain the woman he wanted to be his mother.

"Okay." Harry replied. choking back tears of joy. He distracted himself from his sheer, unadulterated happiness with a question. "So where should we go Miss Lucina?" Harry asks her.

Lucina thought. "Well...I don't have too much money, and I don't get paid for two days...It'll have to be somewhere not too expensive..."

"If I may, there is a small burger place a few blocks from here where the police frequent, maybe you could try there." the ME suggested.

Lucina smiled. "That sounds perfect. It couldn't possibly be too expensive there."

"It's not that expensive, though the place is a bit too greasy for my tastes." the examiner said.

Lucina grimaced slightly. "...This will be a one time thing..." She mumbled.

"Oh well you'll have to take what you can get." he agreed.

Lucina smiled at Harry. "I suppose it can't be helped, then."

"Anyway have a good evening you two." he said before leaving.

"We will." Lucina replied, smiling at Harry. "I think I'll get you a little present while we're out...Maybe I can find a little stuffed toy..." Harry was stunned. She was even going to get him presents...?

Later after Lucina and Harry ate at a nearby burger place Lucina noticed how nervous Harry was being 'He must not be comfortable in crowded places.' Lucina thought. "Harry, are you nervous about it being crowded in here?" Lucina asks.

Harry looked up at his new caretaker. "S'fine..." He mumbled softly.

Lucina frowned "Harry, it's okay, I'm here for you." she said.

Harry looked at the bluenette and forced a smile. "Y-Yeah..." The rest of the dinner was met with silence, Lucina told Harry that they should walk off the excess food that they ate by doing a bit of shopping. Harry looked at her and nodded, not one to argue. Harry and Lucina head to one of the older sections of London, it was a late afternoon, not many people were around which eases Harry a little bit. Lucina, for her part, was keeping a sharp eye out for icy patches. All of a sudden Lucina spots a store with a singular name "Anna's." curious, she and Harry enter.

"It couldn't be...could it...?" Lucina muttered.

The inside of the store was significantly larger than expected for a store its size, they looked around to see that there was items that looked like they were from Ylisse and items from other places as well.

"Welcome!" a familiar voice spoke.

Lucina stiffened. 'Impossible.' Lucina turned to see the the red haired secret seller and rouge Anna dressed in more modern clothing.

"Welcome to Anna's, my name is Anna and I'm the owner. How may I help you?" she said cheerfully.

Lucina stared flatly in disbelief. "...She's everywhere..." She mumbled.

"Oh? You've met one of my cousins?" Anna said.

'I swear they're like Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy from that cartoon series.' Lucina thought, blushing slightly remembering the children's television program she had grown fond of. "Yes. I have met one of your cousins. She's swindled me and my friends out of our money enough times to leave an impression..."

"You're from Ylisse aren't you?" Anna asks.

Lucina nodded. "Yes...How did you get here?"

"Sorry, family secret." Anna replied much to Lucina's annoyance.

"I don't suppose you know a way to get back?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asks.

"Long story short...I arrived here unexpectedly, and I don't know how to get back."

"Hmm, I'll have to contact my cousin to get more details. It's hard to say at this point." Anna confessed. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a small stack of coupons "Here, these coupons will allow you one free item from here." Anna said.

Lucina blinked, then smiled. "I'm glad you're not as money grubbing as your cousin."

Anna feigned offense "Hey, I'm a businesswoman like the rest of my family!" she said.

Lucina smiled. "Come on, Harry. Let's see what we can find."

"Okay Miss Lucina." Harry replied and they searched the store. Lucina spots a few training swords and some protective gear 'Maybe I should train Harry in swordsmanship in a couple of years.' she thought. She inspected the prices. 'Yes...I can afford this...' Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming over to her. She smiled down at Harry. "And what do you have there, dear?"

"Miss Lucina, look what I found!" Harry said showing her a plush animal, what was surprising was that it looked like Naga's dragon form and it was very detailed. Lucina's eyes widened in surprise as she knelt down to inspect the cuddly toy.

"Goodness..." Lucina breathed. "It's...certainly caught my interest...May I see it for a moment, Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded and handed the plushie to Lucina, hoping she would return it to him. "Excuse me Anna?" Lucina spoke up catching the store owner's attention "What can you tell me about this doll?" she asks her.

"Ah, yes, that's quite a common item." Anna replied.

"I'm surprised that such a detailed toy is rather common." she observed.

"The creator was quite devoted." Anna replied with a shrug. Lucina shook her head. Harry seemed fond of it...And she actually found the design rather charming as well.

"I'll take two of them and these." she said handing her the training equipment.

"Sold!" Anna replied with a smile. Lucina handed Anna the coupons that was needed, she saw that she had some left and decided to save them for a later date. "Thank you for shopping at Anna's! Please come again!" Anna said with a cheerful wave as the two left the store. When Lucina turned around the store was gone, as if it was never there.

She blinked in surprise. "What on Earth...?" She then remembered that the Anna back home did the same thing, vanishing from one place only to appear in another location on the map. She sighed. There was no telling when it was going to appear next... "Come, Harry." She said. "Let's go home..." She took Harry's hand and stepped forward.

"Miss Lucina, watch out for the-" Lucina pitched forward with an undignified shriek and got her head stuck in a small snowdrift, her hindquarters sticking straight up in the air. "...Ice..."

'Mother nature chose NOW of all times to do this to me?!' she internally ranted as she struggles to escape. Harry placed his hand over his mouth and couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as Lucina pushed against the ground while wiggling her rump.

"Hello, does your mother need any help?" a middle aged man saw what happened and decided to help.

"NO!" Came Lucina's muffled reply, yelling to be heard. "I CAN GET OUT ON MY OWN!" She had started refusing help from people offering it whenever she got stuck in the snow, now considering freeing herself an unwanted part of her training. It definitely got her daily excercise in...

At first Lucina's legs were flailing about but managed to affirm themselves on the ground and she then started to slowly pull herself out of the snowbank. "Um...I think she'll be okay..." Harry said as he turned to the man who had arrived.

"Well, if you're sure." The man replied as he walked off.

After a moment more, Lucina popped out of the snow and fell on her butt with a grunt. Lucina looked to the heavens and said "I promise you that I WILL defeat you evil snowbanks!" she vowed. As if accepting her challenge, a branch on a tree above her snapped, dumping a large pile of snow on top of her to completely bury her. Her last thoughts before being once again defeated by her arch nemesis were 'Oh dear...' Just at that moment a small group of kids see the human sized snowbank and immediately mistake it for an incomplete snowman. Harry had hid behind a tree when the oncoming group of kids came, shy as he was, and Lucina watched helplessly at they put the markings on her tombstone of defeat.

The saggy top hat, droopy carrot, coaly frown and loosely hanging pipe on the face of the "snowman" summed up perfectly how Lucina felt about the situation as the children walked away proudly. Somewhere the sounds of funeral taps are playing as Lucina was mourning the loss of her war against nature. Harry blinked and tilted his tiny head in confusion as Lucina stood still as the grave underneath the pile of snow.

Lucina easily broke out of the snow prison and shed silent tears at the unfairness of it all. "No matter where I go, I will never escape the torment of the terrible white powder..." She mumbled. She still remembered very clearly the reactions of the other members of the future world when their strong, unbeatable swordswoman ended up suffering her humiliating defeat at the hands of a giant pile of snow of all things. "And what's worse is the fact that my younger self is going to suffer the same thing I went through growing up!" Lucina said.

"M-Miss Lucina...?" Harry approached nervously, unsure if she would be angry with him or not.

That snaps Lucina out of her lament "Yes Harry?" she asks.

Harry hugged her leg. "Sorry for laughing earlier...Are you okay...?" Lucina smiled softly and bent down to hold him close.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. I've been having terrible luck with winter and snowbanks in general it seems." Lucina said before pulling away.

Harry looked down. "Still...I shouldn't have laughed..." Lucina smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be upset, Harry. I did look pretty silly, didn't I?" The little boy smiled up at her.

"A little." Harry said. Lucina looked at a nearby clock.

"It's starting to get late, how about we return to my apartment?" she suggested.

Harry clutched his new toy tightly and nodded as he accepted her hand. "Miss Lucina...You said some pretty weird stuff...Like...Who's Naga?"

"I'll try to explain as much as I can when we get there." Lucina said hoping that Robin or Severa would be there, they could possibly explain it better than she would.

"Okay." Harry replied softly. Lucina smiled, then bent down and picked him up in one arm, using the other to carry the items she had purchased for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucina and Harry soon make their way back to her apartment and there on the kitchen table was a small box of potions, as a joke Robin had the bottles shaped like Coca-Cola bottles to avoid arousing suspicion. Lucina's eyes widened at the sight of the bottles, and she smiled. 'Thank you, Robin...' She thought. "Harry...Do you feel any pain or discomfort at all?"

"I'm a little sore Miss Lucina but I'll be fine." he replied.

Lucina frowned and knelt down, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. "Tell me where it hurts." She insisted.

"Just my arms." Harry said.

Lucina smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come, dear. I think I can fix that." She said gently as she picked him up and placed him in her lap. Lucina grabs a bottle and opens it "Here, this will help with the soreness." she said. Harry looked at it hesitantly. Lucina frowned and tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"I-I d-don't like drinking things out of bottles..." Harry admitted. "It reminds me of when Aunt Petunia would make me drink the cleaning chemicals..." Lucina closed her eyes and sighed.

"Harry, I promise that nothing in this is harmful to you in anyway possible." Lucina promising. Internally, however, she was once again seething with rage. She had heard what those chemicals could do to a human body...The thought of the sweet little boy before her drinking that terrible liquid sickened her... Harry reluctantly takes a sip from the bottle before drinking. He grimaced slightly, not too fond of the bitter taste of the liquid... "I know it tastes bitter but it's medicine and it will help you heal." Lucina said. Harry nodded, remembering when Petunia would say the same thing to Dudley. Harry was far more cooperative than Dudley, thankfully.

Soon the bottle was empty, after a few moments Harry noticed that the soreness in his arms were fading away. He looked down in amazement as the pain faded and he could successfuly move his arms without pain jolting through his entire tiny body. "Are you feeling any better Harry?" Lucina asks him. Harry smiled cutely and nodded. Lucina breathed a small sigh of relief that the potion worked on him. She smiled and picked him up under the arms. "I'm very glad to see the pain has faded." She said gently.

"What was that I drank? That was different medicine...I...I never took medicine before, but Dudley has, and it never worked that fast for him..."

"Never taken medicine?" Lucina asks shocked.

"Uncle Vernon said that freaks didn't deserve to be healthy." Harry responded. "He told me that medicine used on freaks is a waste, and that if he ever catches me sneaking it, he'd make me drink the chemicals again...The chemicals were the worst...Th-They hurt so much for days...So I never snuck medicine..."

Lucina had to force herself to calm down so as to not scare Harry "You don't have to worry about your relatives anymore Harry." Lucina said forcing a smile. She felt the corners of her eyes dampen with tears. "Never...EVER again..." She said softly, before pulling him into her bosom in a tight, protective embrace. She just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket, hold him tightly and protect him from everything...

"Miss Lucina, why are you crying? Did I do something freakish?" Harry asks flinching slightly.

Lucina looked at Harry, and began to sob softly as she pressed him tighter against her body. "It's just...so awful that you've been through so much unnecesarry suffering... It's wrong...All wrong..."

"I deserved it for being a freak of nature Miss Lucina." Harry said despondently. "I'm...I'm stupid, I'm worthless, I'm ugly and I shouldn't have been born...Why don't you hate me, Miss Lucina? Freaks don't get to be cared about...Everyone should hate me..." Harry sounded completely demoralized and defeated as he said these words. It broke Lucina's heart more than anything. Nothing had triggered such strong emotions of sorrow out of her than seeing this child so thoroughly beaten down by his living environment that he genuinely felt he had no right to live.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you something, you are NOT a 'freak' as your uncle says, who would call a sweet and innocent child who has done nothing wrong a freak? If anything they are the freaks for abusing you. If I had my way they would already be dead but that would make me no better than they are, Harry you have a wonderful life ahead of you. Calling yourself a freak will prevent you from moving forward." Lucina said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"B-But-" Lucina kissed his forehead, silencing him instantly.

"Harry, you are not a freak. I would never lie to you." Lucina said gently wiping away Harry's tears. The two spent a full minute gazing into each other's eyes. Harry felt relaxed by the caring, gentle feeling Lucina's eyes brought into him.

The moment was rudely interrupted by the sound of a chime coming from the mirror that was in Lucina's living room "Sis, it's time for that show that we watch!" a familiar voice spoke. Lucina groaned at the sweet sentimental moment shattered by her sister 'Cynthia, I love you but you have the WORST timing ever!' she thought. To make matters worse, the sound of her sister's voice frightened Harry, and he was currently clutching tightly to her as if she were his last life-line, hiding his face in her bosom as if believing that if he didn't see the one speaking, she wouldn't see him.

"Cynthia, you have the worst timing." Lucina deadpans.

Cynthia pouted. "What? Why? What'd I do?" She asked. Then she noticed Harry, and her eyes brightened. "Oh! That must be the little boy Robin was talking about! Is he okay?"

"You do realize that you not only scared him but also revealed that the mirror acts as a magical telephone right?" Lucina asks rhetorically.

Cynthia blinked, then looked down with a blush. "Oh...Whoops...Sorry..." She said sheepishly. "I didn't think he'd be here already...I figured he'd be recovering in a hospital, y'know?"

"We just got back from the police station, the examiner there said that Harry should take it easy." Lucina said.

Cynthia nodded. "Oh...Okay...Um..."

"You want to meet him, I take it?" Lucina asked.

"Well, if it's not too much to ask..."

"Just give me a moment, you did just scare him." Lucina said.

Cynthia nodded sheepishly. "Really, REALLY sorry about that." She apologized. "I want him to like me..."

Lucina sighs "It's okay Harry it's just my annoying little sister." she said much to Cynthia's annoyance.

"Heeeeeeey!" Cynthia pouted. "I'm not annoying! Is it so wrong to love your big sister enough to check in on her and watch the TV with her every now and then?"

"Harry, this is my sister Cynthia, Cynthia this is Harry." Lucina introduced.

Harry took a deep breath, then forced himself to pull his face out of Lucina's chest. "H-Hi, Miss Cynthia..." He said shyly, trying to make himself as small as possible. "It's...nice to meet you..."

"SQUEEE! You are sooo cute!" Cynthia gushed much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Cute...? Y-You're just saying that...I-I can't be THAT cute..."

"Don't underestimate the power of cuteness Harry." Cynthia said wishing desperately that she was there where Lucina was.

"But...I'm NOT cute." Harry protested. "I can't have the power of cuteness if I'm not cute."

"Harry, I want you to make a pout and move your eyes upwards and tilt your head a bit to your left." Cynthia told him.

Lucina facepalmed. "Cynthia, what in the world of Ylisse are you doing?" She asked.

"Teaching him." was Cynthia's simplistic reply while pointing out what needed to be fixed. Lucina rolled her eyes and decided to see how this developed. "Okay Harry, now try it out on sis." Cynthia said, Harry turned to face her and the look of pure cuteness was almost too powerful, Lucina clutched her chest as though she was suffering from a heart attack.

"Sweet Naga that is weaponized cuteness!" she gasped.

Harry looked down with a blush. "I...I really am cute...?" He said in disbelief, looking up at Lucina with a mix of confusion and hope, wanting desperately for it to be true so he could finally have something to like about himself.

"YES! I've successfully recreated Kim Possible's Puppy Dog Pout!" Cynthia crowed.

Lucina wasn't paying attention, too busy looking at the look in Harry's eyes. She could tell he was silently pleading with her to tell him he was cute...

"The cuteness is strong with this one." Lucina said paraphrasing a line from a movie she watched earlier in the week.

Harry looked at her with a smile. "You think I'm cute too...?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because you are Harry." Lucina replied.

Harry gave Lucina the biggest smile she had ever seen from him, making him look even more outrageously adorable than he already was. Lucina bent down to hug Harry who was still smiling "Aww, I wish I was there." Cynthia pouted.

"I'm sure you do, Cynthia." Lucina replied with a smirk. "I suppose I have something to tease you about now." Cynthia pouted, then grinned.

"Harry, if Lucina falls into any snowbanks, tell me all about it, kay?" She said, shooting her sister a smug grin.

"Is Robin nearby? I need to have her explain a few things to Harry." Lucina said quickly before Harry could tell Cynthia about her run-ins with evil snowbanks.

"Don't worry...I won't tell." Harry whispered softly so Cynthia wouldn't hear.

Cynthia looked saddened "Okay, I'll put her on. Hey Lucy." Cynthia said catching their attention.

"Yes Cyn?" Lucina asks.

"Stay safe okay? And come home soon, mom and dad miss you." Cynthia said trying hard not to shed any tears.

"I'm trying, Cynthia, really I am...Oh! Tell mother and father I must talk to them tonight, please." She said. She leaned in closer and whispered "I...I need parenting advice..." Cynthia nodded and heads off to get Robin and their parents. Lucina smiled down at Harry. He looked up at her...then yawned. It had been a long day for the little boy... "How about you head off to bed and I'll be there as soon as I'm finished talking to my friends and my parents, okay sweetie?" Lucina asks.

Harry nodded. "Okay...Where's the cupboard I'll be sleeping in?" He asked tiredly. His caretaker stroked his head.

"Harry, there is no cupboard here, and even if there was I'm not going to let you sleep there." Lucina said. She kissed Harry's cheek. "No cupboard for you. Why don't you rest on the couch? I'll carry you to my room after I'm done, okay?"

"All right Miss Lucina." Harry said and heads over to the couch. Lucina smiled after him, then turned her attention back to the mirror, awaiting the arrival of her closest confidants.

Robin arrived a moment later dressed in her usual attire "Lucina, what seems to be the matter?" she asks Lucina concerned.

Lucina took a deep breath. "Well...I successfully have the child under my care for the time being..."

"Tell me what happened." Robin ordered, Lucina then proceeded to explain what has happened since her departure earlier that day. She intentionally left out the snowbank incidents, but Robin wasn't fooled.

"How many snowbanks did you fall into today?" She asked with a smirk.

"None Robin, I'm not THAT unlucky when it comes to wintertime." Lucina said stubbornly.

"Lucina..." Robin said with a raised brow.

"...Three..." Lucina mumbled. "One on the way out the door, one while we were shopping and one from a tree branch..."

Robin chuckled at the confession "As opposed to five in one day? You're improving." she said.

"I suppose..." Lucina mumbled. "Now, the reason I called you here..."

"Sadly, we haven't had any luck with the Gates. Whatever magic makes up for them is staggering complex. As for Harry I think I should be the one that explains things to him about our origins." Robin said.

Lucina smiled. "I was about to ask you to do that...You read my mind."

"I would like to scan Harry for any anomalies that may have occurred the doctors had missed." Robin spoke.

Lucina nodded. "Understood." She replied, fully trusting Robin with Harry.

"But that should wait until the morning, you look tired Lucina." Robin commented.

"But Robin..." Lucina replied. " I still need to see mother and father...It's very important..."

"Okay, but you have to get some sleep." Robin ordered.

"I will after I've talked to them." Lucina promised.

'Anyway, goodnight Lucina." Robin said fading from view.

Lucina waved goodbye to her friend, then smiled when Chrom and Sumia came into view. "Mother...Father...I've missed you."

"And we miss you as well Lucina." Sumia said.

"I trust you're doing well?" Chrom asked, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected." she then tell her parents what happened earlier that day.

Chrom and Sumia looked at their daughter sadly. "Yes...Robin told us everything...Sumia cried for hours on end." Chrom replied.

"Can you give me any advice on how to take care of Harry?" Lucina asks.

Sumia's demeanour changed from concerned mother to eager and bright-eyed. "Ooh, you want mothering advice! I can do that!" Chrom smiled fondly at his wife.

"Yes, Sumia's mothering skills are the one thing she truly prides herself on." He agreed. "She spoils you and Cynthia's younger selves rotten..."

"Cynthia more so than me." Lucina points out much to her mother's embarrassment "By the way I stumbled across some recipes that you should try out when you get a chance." Lucina said perking her mother up.

"Wonderful! But that can wait...Truth be told, after hearing about that poor thing's suffering...I want to help him just as much as you do." Sumia took a moment. "Lucina...I just want to tell you how proud of you I am. I truly mean it. I must praise you for helping this child when he needs it most."

"Thank you. So what advice can you give me?" Lucina said.

Sumia took a deep breath. "First thing's first...Do you have any questions?"

"I really can't think of anything to ask right at this moment but maybe later on." Lucina asks.

Sumia nodded. "Okay...the first thing you need to know is that you must ALWAYS be there for him when he needs you. Don't ever turn him away if he comes to you with a problem, no matter how minor it may be."

"I plan to." Lucina replied.

"Another piece of advice is that if you plan on teaching him magic have him start early since by the time he reaches adulthood he would be skilled as Robin." Chrom said.

Lucina nodded. "I'll need Robin's help with that, though..."

"Another thing...Treat him kindly, spoil him a bit, but be sure to raise him to be a kind child. Do not allow him to become a brat. Discipline him should you ever feel the need to." Lucina highly doubted Harry would ever do anything to warrant punishment.

"I've met his cousin and I wholeheartedly agree with that statement." Lucina said describing Dudley Dursley. "I will not allow him to get like his cousin...Not that I'm worried he will, mind you."

"So what are your plans for Harry?" Sumia asks her daughter.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get him under my care permanently. If that doesn't work out, I will find out where he's been transferred, and move there myself to stay near him. I feel responsible for him, and I will ensure he gets the life he deserves, no matter what." Lucina said all of this unflinchingly and unhesitatingly.

Chrom and Sumia smiled at her answer "I knew you were going to say that Lucina." Sumia said.

"And we'll support your decision no matter what." Chrom added.

Lucina smiled back. "Thank you, father...I'll try to introduce him to you soon..."

Sumia noted how tired her daughter was looking "Lucina, you should head off to bed, you can introduce us to Harry at a later time." she said.

Lucina sighed and nodded. "Very well..." She conceded as she rose to her feet. "I will rest...Good night, mother. Good night, father."

"Good night Lucina." they replied and the image fades, Lucina yawns and stretches slightly and makes her way over to Harry. She looked down at him to see that he was holding the dragon plushie she had gotten for him tightly, smiling sweetly as he slept.

'Harry looks so cute sleeping, it would be a shame to wake him up just to move him to my bed.' Lucina thought. 'Perhaps if I could just lift him without waking him...' Lucina carefully picks up Harry, smiling at successfully picking him up without waking him up she heads into her bedroom. As she picked him up, as if he knew she was there, Harry let out a soft, happy coo and subconsciously snuggled closer into her, resting his head on her chest and smiling warmly. She smiled at Harry's expression and remembered that Cynthia had taught him the perfect cuteness weapon, she shuddered slightly at the fact that it was devastatingly cute. She knew he was a good boy, and he would never use it against her...But still. 'Maybe I should teach him how to use it cautiously.' she thought to herself as she gets into the bed. She pulled Harry into her chest once more, noting how right it felt. Enjoying the feeling of having Harry close to her she soon drifts off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucina let out a groan when she heard something tapping at the window. She covered her ears with the pillow but the tapping grew annoying enough that she gave up trying to sleep, she looked around to see a great horned owl standing on the ledge of her window with a medal around it's neck a gold "G" against a shield and crossed swords, in its talons was a scroll which was unusual considering how advanced the humans are in this world scrolls are considered outdated. The bluenette sat up in her bed, holding the still sleeping Harry against her chest, and stared at the bird with a cocked brow.

"Is that for me?" Lucina finally asks the owl. The owl hooted lifting up the scroll, Lucina opens the window and the owl glided in placing the scroll on the table and landing on one of the kitchen chairs. The young woman watched, perplexed at the bird's actions, then blinked as it extended its leg out towards her, offering her the sheet of paper on its talon.

Lucina gently puts Harry down in a chair and grabs the scroll, she removes the red ribbon that it was tied with and opens it to read the contents.

'Dear Lucina of house Ylisse.

I am Odinson head of the Gringotts bank branch of the United Kingdom, our sensors detected the presence of one Harry James Potter as such I wish to speak to you in person about a great number of matters. This letter has a built in Portkey, all you need to do is hold the letter and say "Valhalla." and spell will activate sending you to my office.

Sincerely Lord Odinson.'

Lucina blinked in surprise. What in the world was this? A portkey? She heads to the mirror "Robin get you tactical ass up!" she calls out to said tactician.

She heard grumbling coming from the other side of the mirror, and the tactician came over. "Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" Robin mumbled sleepily with a yawn. "And since when do you use such vulgar language? What would Sumia say?"

"One, I'm a fully grown adult, two you can blame Sully for the colorful language, and three this is important." Lucina explains the mysterious scroll that she just recieved.

Robin put a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "A portkey, you say? Hmm...Well that's a surprise...Those have been out of practice for many years in our world..."

"What's a Portkey?" Lucina asks.

"Well, it's essentially a magically enhanced household object. If you touch it, it will carry you to a designated location." Robin explained.

"Do you think I should trust this Odinson?" Lucina asks Robin concerned for Harry's well being.

Robin put a finger to her chin. "Hmm...I suppose you'll just have to do what you think is best, Lucina. I have no way of knowing if he's trustworthy or not. It IS up to the mother to make the right decision, is it not?"

"I know but...what if I'm wrong? What if something happens that results in Harry getting severely injured or even killed?" she asks the tactician.

"No matter what happens, I'm positive you're strong enough to protect him." Robin said wisely.

"Thank you Robin. You really know how to cheer someone up." Lucina then noticed something "Robin, you need to lay off the snacks Gaius makes you, you seem bigger."

Robin blushed. "Sh-Shut up! I can't just turn him down! You know how upset he gets when I refuse to eat his treats! ...Plus...they're soooo good..."

"You knew what you were getting into when you married him." Lucina pointed out.

"Just go meet this Odinson guy already." Robin said flatly. "You try to help a friend, and they insult your weight..."

"Look at it this way: some men like women with a bit more down there." she laughed at Robin's blushing.

"JUST GO ALREADY!"

Lucina laughs at the predicament that Robin was in, she went back to Harry and gently woke him up.

"Harry...Wake up, sweetie." She said gently, shaking the tiny child's shoulders.

Harry groggily opens his eyes and sees Lucina "Good morning Miss Lucina." he said yawning.

Lucina took him into her arms. "Good morning, dear." She said gently. "It's time for you to wake up, okay?" Harry snuggled closer into her and rested his head on her chest.

"But I'm still sleepy...and you're comfy..."

"I know you want to stay in bed but we have some things to take care of okay?" she asks him let out a soft "Hmm" in response and snuggled in closer. Lucina sighs "Okay, but you asked for this." she said and starts to tickle him mercilessly. Ten seconds later, Harry was wide awake, pouting from the tickle torture he had just received. Lucina giggled at his cute face pouting "Sorry Harry, but we're going to be busy today." she said.

Harry nodded. "Okay, Miss Lucina..." He replied. Lucina kissed his cheek.

"Now I need you to hold tightly to me." Lucina said much to Harry's curiosity. He obediently did so, clutching to his caretaker as tightly as he could. Lucina made sure to apply her sheath, and to place Falchion inside, just in case. She gripped the letter addressed to her and said in a loud clear voice "VALHALLA!" and the feeling of something latching onto her navel and pulling her somewhere and Harry was along for the ride.

Both occupants of the method of transportation screamed as they were dragged to parts unknown. When the spinning finally stopped they noticed that instead of the small apartment that Lucina lived in they were now in an immaculate office, in the center was a large oak desk that looked to be well aged and preserved, as well as a small stack of papers.

"Welcome Lucina of House Ylisse." a rough male voice spoke coming from someone sitting in a high back leather chair, the chair turns around to see something Lucina has never seen before. He looked to be about Lucina's height if a little bit taller lean muscles but that's where the similarities end, his yellowish skin, pointed teeth and ears and sharp eyes tell you that he is a born and bred warrior on par with Lucina's father Chrom.

Lucina rose to her feet. "So you're Odinson?"

"Indeed I am Lord Odinson." the creature confirmed.

"Why have you summoned me here?"

"As I have stated in my letter we have recently discovered Harry's whereabouts. Imagine my surprise that a member of the royal house of Ylisse had found him." Odinson said.

"How do you know about Ylisse? And furthermore what are you?" she said.

"To answer your first question I've shopped at Anna's a few times, and to answer your second our species are known as goblins, we are a warrior race with a proud and long tradition." Odinson said.

Lucina raised a brow, then looked down at Harry. "...Why has my caring for Harry gotten your attention?"

"It was because for some reason his magical signature was hidden." Odinson said.

"Magical signature...?" Lucina breathed.

"Yes, Harry has magic within him. Though it is a lot weaker than what it should be for a child his age, no doubt the result of the abuse he had suffered." Odinson replied. "In fact, it would appear he has used up too much of it keeping himself from dying at the Dursley's hands..." The goblin continued. "With your permission we would like to do an in depth scan of Harry." Odinson said.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lucina asks him.

Odinson's face grew grim "I would like to see how Harry survived the night that his parents died." he answered.

"Wait! How did they die in the first place?" Lucina answered. Odinson sighed, then explained Harry's story to Lucina.

By the time he was finished Lucina was crying for Lilly's sacrifice and bravery to stand up to the monster that would kill an innocent child.

Harry looked up at his caretaker with concern. "M-Miss Lucina...?" He asked softly. His response was a tighter hug.

"Harry, whatever your aunt and uncle said about your parents is a lie, they died protecting you so that you could grow up to be happy with your life." Lucina said to Harry with tears flowing down her face.

Harry teared up as well, and hugged Lucina. "I...I knew my parents weren't drunks who abandoned me..."

"Harry, your parents loved you very much, remember that." Lucina said.

"Yes, they did Harry." Lucina said sadly.

Harry buried his face into her chest. "They shouldn't have done that...I'm not worth dying for..."

"You're wrong Harry, they loved you very much. No parent would dare not sacrifice themselves and not let their children suffer for it." she said.

"B-But if it weren't for me, they'd still be alive..."

"Harry it is not your fault that they died. If anything it was this 'Lord Voldemort' that is to blame." Lucina pointed out gently.

"But he wanted me...They should have just let him have me so they could still be alive..."

"Harry, he would've killed them anyway. You cannot blame yourself for their deaths. I went through the something similar before I met you." Lucina said.

"R-Really...?" Harry asked softly. "What happened?"

"It just happened recently for me, I can't talk about it right now. It's too painful to put into words." Lucina replied.

"Okay...S-Sorry...I didn't mean to bring it up, I won't do it anymore."

"It's okay Harry, as soon as I'm able to I'll tell you about it okay?" Lucina asks him. Harry nodded and hugged her. Lucina looks over to Odinson "I'll agree to having him checked out on the condition that I would be there." Lucina said.

"Well of course." Odinson repliec with a nod. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucina gently picked up Harry "Come on Harry, let's get you checked out." she said.

Harry looked at her nervously. "Is it gonna hurt?"

Odinson replied "No, all we're doing is a simple scan. It's relatively quick and painless." he explained. Harry looked up to Lucina for reassurance, letting out an uneasy groan.

Lucina smiled "Don't worry I'll be right here with you." she tells him. Harry gave her a small smile in return. Soon the three were inside a small examination room, Harry had removed his clothes and was wearing one of those paper hospital gowns. Lucina stood diligently by his side, holding his hand tightly to assure him he was safe.

A goblin dressed in medical clothing approached them "Okay, now all I need Harry to do is to lay back and close his eyes." he spoke, Harry reluctantly follows his orders. The goblin spoke a word in an language Lucina assumed was the goblin tongue and his hands started to glow, he slowly passes his hands over Harry's prone form, after a moment the goblin scowled and scanned him again, and repeated the process a third time, but this time he had a look of shock and fear on his face.

Lucina's eyes widened at the expression on the goblin's face. "What is it?" She asked urgently. "Is he hurt?"

"Physically he's fine but I'm sensing something abnormal. I can't place what it is. the doctor replied.

Lucina clenched her fists. 'This could be very bad...' She thought. "...Is there a way to find out?"

"We'll have to call in our best cursebreaker Loki." the doctor said and tells one of the assistants to find him.

"Miss Lucina, what's going on?" Harry said nervously. "I'm scared..."

"They think there might be something in you, don't worry I'm sure they're mistaken." Lucina reassured.

Harry's eyes widened. "Am I sick...?"

"They said you're healthy but they detected something." Lucina said. Harry looked scared, and reached up for Lucina in anticipation of a hug, wanting some form of comfort. Lucina reached down and hugs him. She scooped him into her arms and held him tightly against her bosom. Harry buried his face into her chest and cried softly.

The doors open to reveal a green garbed goblin wearing a type of crown with two large horns and with a staff/spear, he looks at Harry with a critical eye "Hmm...I see, quite a feat." he said enigmatically.

Lucina looked up from holding Harry and frowned. "Hmm?"

"Yes, yes quite an interesting subject." the goblin said examining Harry said ignoring Lucina.

Lucina's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, but I don't like the way you're looking at him or the way you said that. It sounds like you plan on dissecting him." Lucina held Harry protectively.

"I'm not talking to you woman! I'm referring to this interesting specimen." the goblin said much to her ire.

"...I don't want this goblin near Harry."

The doctor sighs "Sadly, Loki here is our expert on curses and dark magic. We just ignore his...eccentricities for the most part." he said.

Lucina unsheathed her blade with a scowl. "If he hurts him...I WILL show him just what Falchion is capable of."

"Hmm? I see, tricky. If we try to remove it he will definitely die. Hocrux's are a pain in the ass." Loki mutteres loud enough for Lucina to overhear him.

"Wait...what?" She asked, lowering her sword. "Horcrux?"

"Very, very dark magic. Removes a portion of the soul by committing murder and enjoy it." Loki stated.

Lucina scowled. "Voldemort, I'm assuming..."

"Yes, yes he must've created it by accident when he killed the Potters. Lilly protected Harry and created a shield that rebounded the Killing Curse. Ingenious!" Loki exclaimed.

"So is there a way to extract it?" Lucina asked.

"Must do research!" Loki said and sped off. Lucina stared after him with a confused look on her face. She looked down at Harry to see him trying to make himself as small as possible in her arms, most likely frightened by the crazy goblin.

"Hey, it's okay the insane goblin is gone." Lucina said.

"This is unprecedented to say the least. Never before has a Hocrux been made with a living host." the doctor said "Even if Loki does find something the odds of him surviving the extraction are slim at best." he said flatly. Lucina's eyes widened. Should she bother trying to get it out? She would never be able to live with herself if he died under her care...

"It's not fair." Lucina said "Harry never asked for this and now he may die from removing a dark soul?" Lucina asks him.

"I agree that it is not fair, all that he needs now is the love of a mother in times of sorrow. Sadly..." the doctor trailed off not needing anymore explaining.

"W-what if I adopted him into the royal house of Ylisse?" Lucina asks.

The goblin's head raised in surprise. "...You would do that?"

"Yes, I would gladly take up the mantle of Mother so that Harry would at least know what a Mother's Love feels like." Lucina said with resolve in her voice. Harry's eyes widened in shock from the young woman's words. She really cared for him...

"Would you like Harry to be blood adopted into your family or would you like a adoption form?" the medic asks her.

Lucina thought about it. "...I'll let him decide." She looked down at Harry. "Sweetheart...Would you prefer to be my child by blood...or would you rather it be sealed through an adoption form?"

"Blood." Harry said without hesitation.

Lucina smiled and kissed the top of his head, tearing up slightly. "...Blood it is, then..."

"I'll get the potion ready then." he said leaving the two alone. Lucina stared wordlessly down at Harry, smiling.

"Harry, I just want to say how proud I am of you. In the short time we've known each other I can tell that you will grow up to be an amazing person." Lucina said making Harry blush.

"Th-thank you M-mommy." Harry slightly stuttered but to him it felt like his heart was lifted of a heavy burden. Lucina's eyes widened in shock. He had closed his eyes when he said it, and he looked up to see Lucina's reaction when he realized he was not being hit. Lucina smiled with tears openly shedding, she bent down and kiss Harry on the forehead. Harry closed his eyes at the kiss, smiling softly when her lips made contact with his forehead.

Lucina pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes "Harry this is a very big decision you're making, are you sure you want to be blood adopted by me?" she asks him

Harry looked up at her, then looked down timidly. "M-Mommy...Wait...it's okay if I call you that...r-right...?"

"You can call me that Harry." Lucina said.

Harry looked up at Lucina and sniffled. 'Y-You really...really wanna be my mommy...?" He asked softly. Lucina stroke his hair.

"I do, sweetie." She cooed. "I really do."

"...Why? Why do you wanna be my mommy?"

"You have suffered so much, and all I want to do is give you what happiness you were denied while living with those monsters you call relatives." Lucina explained.

Harry smiled and buried his face into her chest. "I love you, mommy..." He said softly.

"I love you too Harry." Lucina said, even though they were simple words they carried powerful emotions behind it. "No matter what the future may hold...I'm going to cherish every moment..." The newly formed mother and son hugged each other tightly, enjoying the warmth of the other's comforting embrace.

She pulled away just as the medic arrives with a potion vial and a syringe "Miss Lucina, this potion will allow Harry to be blood adopted into your family, what this does is that it alters Harry's appearance to match your genetic code. Simply put it would change Harry into your son physically, all that's required is a sample of your blood for this to properly work." he said holding the syringe.

"Are there any possible side effects?" Lucina asks.

"Well there was one case where two women blood adopted a boy and he changed into a girl as a result of the doners being both women but that was a ten percent chance. So I doubt it would happen to Harry." the doctor explained.

Lucina nodded. "Well then, let's do this." The doctor carefully extracted the blood and puts it into the potion changing it to a dark blue hue almost matching her hair. He hands the potion over to Harry, after a moment proceeds to drink it. Lucina didn't notice any external changes on the little boy, but as he drank, she felt more connected with him than before.

It was then that his physical traits started to change, his hair smoothed out to match hers and lightened a a dark blue, it wasn't noticeable unless the light hits his hair right and it became slightly longer as well, his skin tone lightened to match hers and he gained a small amount of height and muscle. Soon the transformation was complete, Harry smiled at his mother before grimacing and then collapsing onto the floor and started to scream in agony.

Lucina whirled to the doctor "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she screamed at him with her sword drawn ready to behead the goblin.

The goblin raised his hands defensively. "N-Now now! It's a perfectly normal procedure, Mr. Potter will be just fine!"

"IT'S NOT IF HE'S IN PAIN!" Lucina yells at him, her loud voice drew the attention of Odinson and Loki and they entered, seeing Lucina threaten the doctor they had to restrain her so that she wouldn't do something irrationally.

"Now now, you must be calm!" Odinson exclaimed. "Focus on consoling Harry!"

Harry screams as the cursed scar started to bleed heavily, Lucina sees this and rushes over to hug him and give him the strength to endure the pain. "Shhh...It's okay..." She whispered softly into his ear, wanting to ensure he knew she was right by his side throughout the whole ordeal. "Mommy's here, Harry..." Harry's screams reached a new pitch as a greasy black smoke started to come from the scar, Lucina held tightly while Harry spasms from the pain. Lucina bit her lip and teared up, but held strong. "It's almost over, sweetie...It's almost over, and we'll be able to go home soon..." The smoke fully exited Harry and his screams dies down as he loses consciousness. Lucina looks at the mass of smoke which forms itself into a shapeless figure only his glowing red eyes was an indication of something was there. The woman's eyes narrowed as she pulled Harry away from the beast, holding him tightly in a protective embrace, daring the being to try anything.

The figure hisses at Lucina pointing a finger at her "Damn you woman! I will finish what I had started and kill the child of prophecy!" and launches itself at the prone form of Harry. Only to scream in agony as the falchion easily slices the smoky form. Lucina swung her blade at the smoke until it was entirely gone, not once letting go of Harry.

The doctor and Odinson headed over to Harry and examined him with Lucina watching in worry, the doctor sighs "It appears that Harry is just asleep, the strain from the removal of the Hocrux was taxing enough that he will need rest." he said, Lucina rushed over and hugs Harry, she noticed that Harry's left eye wasn't closed all the way, she gently opened the eye.

"By Naga's Grace!" she gasped, there right in front of her was the Mark of the Exhalt.


End file.
